


Papyrus Gets Tortured

by Goldenroses717



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Master/Slave, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sibling Incest, Torture, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenroses717/pseuds/Goldenroses717
Summary: This is about underswap Papyrus being tortured and raped for a year and 2 months and his recovery afterwards (it's mostly about his recovery tbh). Yes this features fontcest, but it is a slow burn and has lots of stuff before any of that happens. Not sure how long this thing will be. We'll play it by ear!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Gets Tortured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926257) by [vidoxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the set up to the situation. If you'd like to know what happens to Papyrus while he is kidnapped, tortured and raped for a year and 2 months, then read on! If you don't, then skip to the first chapter!

~Author’s Note~  
This is inspired from Vidoxi’s Blue Gets Tortured. It will include PTSD, rape, forced orgasm, torture, and other gruesome things. If you are triggered by any of these things, please do not read. Thank you.  
Day 1  
  
Russ was walking downtown. Things were looking up for once. The kid had promised no resets. And they had kept their promise. It had been 5 years since they’d escaped the confines of those caves. He was wearing his usual hunter orange hoodie and smoking a cigarette as he went to work. The call center wasn’t too much fun but there was a girl there that he liked and joked around with so that was nice. He sat down at his desk and started up. Yeah, he had a tendency to slack a bit, but since Sans had been working so hard the last few years, he decided he might as well too. So he’d been promoted to manager. Which was cool, he guessed. Got a pay raise and people liked him well enough. He started on his list of things to do for the day that the boss had put on his desk. Wasn’t exactly tiring work, but people could be rude on the phone. You’re not face to face. None of the same consequences.  
  
The only strange thing that really happened that day at work was that he had received a phone call (a rare occurrence) and it was a dead line. Whatever. He went out back to take his smoke break. He thought about Sans and how happy he was living on the surface. He’d gotten him that motorcycle he wanted. He’d gotten a chef job like he wanted. He’d found a cute boy that he’d been dating for the past few months. It was all good. Sans was happy so he was happy. Russ smiled as he exhaled the smoke. Maybe he could finally think about himself.  
  
He went back inside. He finished his work. The other manager came to relieve him and he said good bye to all the other people working there. A normal day at the office. He went to his car. Sans had insisted that humans would be freaked out by the idea of teleportation and would try to do some kind of weird science experiments on him. So he’d gotten a cheap jalopy. It ran well enough and he’d finally gotten rid of that roach problem after leaving a hamburger in the back seat for 2 months. He started it up and headed for home.  
  
But he never got there.  
  
At a stop light, he felt a shock run through his body. Somebody had broken into his car and waited for him to drive towards home. The human in the back had tazed him which did little to nothing to his health but knocked him out. When he woke up, it was much too late for anything to be done. They’d drugged him heavily and there was no way that he could use his magic like this. His clothes had been burned and he had been stripped naked and tied to a bed. An iv directly in his heart continually dripped the awful stuff into his system.  
  
Day 3  
  
He had been raped 9 times since he’d been taken. 13 if you counted them using his mouth. Conditioning is what they said. For his new life. They couldn’t have a slave who wouldn’t obey, so they would first break his spirit. He hated it. He tried to scream but barely any sound came out and they always came inside leaving their disgusting residue on his bones. They wouldn’t scrub it off of him. He cried. A lot.  
  
Day 7  
  
The number had been updated to 27. 39 if you counted his mouth. Their new slave had indeed become obedient. If Russ whined or moved a way they didn’t like, they would punish him. The punishments were nothing less than torture. He had been burned, electrocuted, lashed, forced to have so many orgasms he begged for it to stop, and used as a living fleshlight. So he did what they said. He knew that Sans would find him. Alphys and the Queen were his brother’s friends. They would find him.  
  
Day 30  
  
They had still not found him. He had stopped counting. They moved him frequently almost everyday along with 15 other monsters. He was treated as the most precious though. The only skeleton they’d ever found. Russ was determined for them to keep it that way. Apparently, Toriel had been smart and took Sans into hiding. The ones in charge had punished him for this because they had wanted two to auction off, but that had not worked out. They had slowed the doses on the drugs. He was still loopy, but much more coherent now. He had a very small bit of his magic and he was saving every last drop to kill these motherfuckers.  
  
Day 41  
  
He pretended to be their obedient servant. Warped mind and a perfect little slut. He’d copied the bunny monster that had been there much longer than him. Just what they wanted. He was easily sellable. So he was dressed and readied for his first encounter with an auction. They put him in a frilly lacy thing that itched but he didn’t scratch. That would seem improper and he wanted them to think he was ready to be a good little bitch that would make them loads of money. He was pulled onstage in some stingy warehouse with all humans staring at him like meat being sold. He put on his best smile. When asked to form a pussy, he did so. When asked to form a cock and asshole, he did so. When asked if he could do magic tricks, he did so. When asked if he could protect his new master, he summoned his blasters and burned two of those dickbags to a fucking crisp. “FUCK YOU BITCHES!!!” He screamed as the stupid humans ran. Good they should run. They should be afraid. And then he felt a familiar zap and he was out.  
  
Day 56 to 113  
  
Russ had seriously fucked up. The humans were pissed. More than pissed, they were furious. So they beat him within an inch of his life. Again and again and again. For weeks, that was his life. Raped by multiple men, sometimes women, then beaten, then drugged, then repeat. He had killed two of their buyers and that wasn’t allowed. If he had been a bunny monster or a dog monster, they would have dusted him on the spot. But he was a skeleton. And he was worth millions. So they spent weeks really breaking his will. By the end of it, he couldn’t piss without his master’s permission. He became hypersexual and craved affection from his master’s. He would do anything for it.  
  
Day 115 to 252  
  
He was bought by a new master for 14 million dollars. This was of course incredibly illegal but when you had the police in your pocket, you could do anything. His name was Garrett Hall. He was a mean son of a bitch. 53 years old. White. Blonde hair. He got his hair cut every 2 weeks. He worked on Wall Street and made 40 million each year. Russ was given lots of things. A beautiful collar. Loads of beautiful dresses and beautiful things. He was still a servant per say, but if he asked for something, Garrett would give it to him without hesitation. Well anything but freedom. Garrett never beat him. He would never raise a hand to his beautiful pet, but he had his other servants do so. Sometimes humans. Most of the time, other monsters. They could check his health to see that he wasn’t too low before continuing.  
  
Day 253  
  
Russ fucked up again, but this time by accident. Garrett had a dinner party. A lovely affair with some of his closest friends. He had prettied himself up for the affair. Wearing a beautiful black dress that fit him snugly with a black fur that complimented it beautifully. Garrett had told him that he looked stunning. Russ couldn’t stop grinning. One of Garrett’s friends had told him that he had also looked beautiful and asked if Russ could give him a tour of his master’s magnificent home. His master was currently preoccupied with his other guests so Russ figured it was okay. He showed the other multiple rooms and when they got to his room, he advanced. The man kissed him. He didn’t like it. He smelled like smoke, a habit which Garrett hated.  
  
He tore at his beautiful dress and ordered him to form. Would Garrett be upset? Would he want him to please his friend? He did as the man asked and soon he was fucking him. Russ was pressed into his desk his dress ripped open and the other making disgusting grunting noises above him. He couldn’t help it, he started to cry. He wanted his master. He wanted Garrett. And that is exactly what he got. His master threw the man off of him and ordered him out. “Never come back here!!” He yelled at his fleeing form and then he turned to Russ.  
  
Russ had expected sympathy, but he got none. “You little slut. You’ll part your legs for anyone won’t you? Disgusting monster.” He slapped him. .8/1 HP. He kicked him. .4/1 HP He punched him. .1/1 HP He left him there. A servant was sent to heal him and clean him up. She didn’t speak. She was too afraid to. This was the master’s dog after all. Who knew how they would react. But Russ was completely blank. He moved when told and that was about it. The servant washed him and got him in his beautiful silk pajama’s. Then sent him to bed. But he did not sleep. He just thought. Thought about his life and about how he missed Sans. And how he would give anything to be normal again.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the prologue. I didn't really have the stomach to go into huge amounts of detail about the rape/torture so use your imagination. The first official chapter will start the next chapter~

Sans hated himself for that day. He had assumed that his brother had gone out drinking. So he hadn’t waited up for him. He had gone to bed and gotten up early. His brother still wasn’t home. He scoffed and passed it off as his brother falling back into his lazy routine. It was fine. His brother had the day off. So for 2 more days, he pretended that nothing was wrong. Until he received a call from Russ’s boss. He hadn’t shown up to work that day. Where was he? He checked his room. Wasn’t there. He checked his own room. Wasn’t there. He checked the hiding place Russ thought he didn’t know about. Wasn’t there. He checked Muffets. He checked Alphys’. He checked Undynes. He checked everywhere. He was nowhere. Alphys was immediately up in arms. Had he abandoned his brother?

“Papyrus wouldn’t leave!! He’s been working really hard lately and he wouldn’t just up and disappear! Something happened to him!”

They contacted the Queen who prompted for a search party. In a week, they found his brother’s car covered in dust. Sans cried harder than he’d ever cried in his life. His dear sweet brother. The one who would read him bedtime stories and kiss his forehead good night. The one who was perpetually lazy, but always so nonchalant. He always admired his brother. Alphys insisted that they check the dust to see if it was really his brother or not. Those 2 weeks were the worst of his life. Waiting had never been his strong point and this was just unbearable. He stayed with Alphys and Undyne because he didn’t want to be in the house alone. It reminded him too much of his brother.

The results came back finally and it wasn’t his brother. His brother was out there somewhere. Still alive. He cried with joy. The Queen had found the fake dust disturbing and they put Alphys on guard duty of him for a couple of weeks. When they caught two men surveillancing Sans’ and Papyrus’ home, Queen Toriel had insisted that Sans go into hiding. The police were actually quite accommodating and took him to a safe house. Alphys never stopped looking for his brother. The police were unable to get much information out of the two stalkers, but they had their phones which was helpful.

After months of searching and Sans hoping beyond hope, they found the place that had kept Russ. But he was gone. 12 monsters were saved however and were taken back to their families to be rehabilitated. Sans envied them. They got their families back.

His boyfriend and him broke up. He wasn’t allowed to see him while at the safe house and he was much too preoccupied with trying to find his brother. Now that the small organization that was hunting him had been taken to jail, he could return home. He spent hours poring over copies of papers the police had given him from the organization. He’d found little to nothing about his brother there. Little by little, his hope was diminishing. His brother was out there being tortured, abused and probably raped. He had to find him. He had to.

**********

Day 254 to Day 475

His master sold him off like a common whore. After being used by his master’s friend, he was deemed unworthy. Dirty. Disgusting. He was sold for 5 million. Less than half of what he was first bought for. Russ didn’t want to take it to heart, but he did. His next master was much more cruel than the first. He was placed in chains and wore absolutely nothing. Sometimes, his master would come down and fuck him, but most of the time, he hurt him. He would degrade him and beat him. It wasn’t like the sessions were ever long because of his HP, but they hurt more than anything the others had done. He was trash. Worthless garbage.

After months of abuse, he started to forget what his old life was like. He forgot about forgiveness or love. Those things didn’t exist in his new prison. So he hardened himself beyond caring. His old life was a glimmer of the past and he forgot about the taste of smoke, or the warmth of a hoodie, or the way Sans’ eyes would light up when he complimented him. But he never forgot Sans. Never completely.

Day 476

They found him. His master had been careless and had posted some pictures to the deep web. They had traced the IP address to a mansion in Virginia. It didn’t take long for them to send a SWAT team to the area and they found him and a half a dozen other monsters all tied up in the same situation. He was rushed to a hospital with the others and stabilized. His health was in a poor state, but he was alive and he was free.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the real story! The prologue is merely to set up the story and for those who want to know the details and such.

Chapter 1

They’d finally found him. After a year and 2 months, Russ had been rescued. His condition was unstable and they needed to get his HP under control or they would lose him. His captors had drugged him heavily and without the drugs his hope went down to .1/1. Technology had advanced since monsters had come to the surface. His food held a special medication that would keep his HP up above 1. Sans was notified immediately and rushed over to his brother’s side. He was still in his pajama’s but he didn’t care. His brother was alive.

Alive, but different. When Sans hugged him, he didn’t even recognize him for a moment. Because he had been drugged so heavily, he had assumed that this was all a hallucination. The torture and abuse he had suffered at his tormentor’s hand had changed him. Even with the medication, he was despondent and depressed. For 3 days, they kept him in ICU to make sure that his condition was stable. During that time, he refused to talk to anyone and would often talk in his sleep asking for his master. Once they moved him to a regular hospital room, he began to start speaking again. Although, this honestly wasn’t much better.

Everyday he would ask, “Are you my new master?” to anyone who walked in the room. Sans was a little naive, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew what was going on. His brother had been twisted and corrupted into some sort of sex slave. He hated it. His lazy, nonchalant brother was gone. Replaced with this vacant, hypersexual monster who craved affection of any kind.

The doctors told him that because of his treatment, Papyrus had warped himself to adapt to his new world. It would take time and patience to bring him back to how he used to be. Sans wanted to cry. It was like they had taken his brother away. But he knew he couldn’t think like that. He was Sans the magnificent! And he could do anything! His brother had sacrificed so much for him and now it was his turn!

“I will do whatever it takes to bring my brother back.” He informed the doctors.

“That is great Sans, but we are actually recommending that you take your brother to a facility. With his behavior and his need to take medication every day, it can be very hard to keep up with. We would ne-”

“I will stop you there. I do not mean to be rude and interrupt, but my brother has been away from home for almost a year and a half. He should be home.”

“Very well. That is your decision to make since you are his only living relative, but I must warn you that he will act incredibly different than how he used to. He could grow violent. He could be sexual towards you. There are a lot of ways that he could act. We just don’t know.”

“I understand, doctor. I am perfectly capable of handling myself, I promise. I am a very prominent magic user and I will inform you if anything were to happen.”

“About that. I will not be handling his case. I am a physical doctor not a mental one. He will have to start seeing a psychologist. There is a monster psychologist who specializes in sexual abuse and trauma I’d like him to start seeing. Once a week is what I recommend. There is financial aid if you need any assistance.”

“I am fine. I’m a chef at a very nice restaurant. We’ll manage I promise.”

“And lastly that. For the next couple of weeks, we don’t want Papyrus to be alone.”

“What? Why?”

“We believe he may try to harm himself if left alone. We’ve already informed the psychologist we suggested about his situation and it was her idea.”

“Alright. If you could give me her information, so that I can set everything up that would be great.”

The doctors stood shaking his hand as he stood as well. “Good meeting you. We’re all praying for your brother’s condition.”

He thanked them all on the way out. The head doctor gave him the card and he thanked him as well. He called her immediately and he affirmed what the other doctor had said. Papyrus kept asking for a new master almost desperately. He was vulnerable and felt alone.

Veronica sighed. This was a tricky situation. If they were to assign him a master, they wouldn’t know how he would act. But it would certainly give Papyrus more security which he desperately needed.

“Sans. I want you to do something. If you are not comfortable with it, please tell me. I’d never want to push you into something you didn’t want.”

“Anything to help my brother, Veronica.”

“Alright. I want you to tell him that you will be his new master.” Sans was silent for a moment. His face flushed blue and he wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. He started to stumble over his words. After a moment, he huffed getting himself together.

“Do you think it will help him?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

They set up a schedule for Papyrus to follow. He was going to be released from the hospital soon and finally be home. Sans went downstairs. Got himself a sandwich. Ate it really slowly and finally worked up the courage to go upstairs to see his brother. He had finally recognized him, but most days he thought he was merely a hallucination.

“Hello, brother. How are you feeling?” He asked sweetly.

“Fine..” His brother didn’t even so much as look at him. After he had told him no he wouldn’t be his master, Russ had become even more quiet than before.

“I.. decided something.. I’m.. going to be your master.” Papyrus’s head snapped around to look at him. His eyes were wide in disbelief. A sob escaped his mouth and Sans was there in an instant to hold his brother.

“Th-thank you, master.. Th-thank you.. I love you.. I love you so much…” He managed to blubber through tears and sobs.

Sans held his brother just happy that he was starting to show some kind of emotion. Crying was good. It meant that he was healing.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus goes to therapy

Chapter 2

It was weird getting used to Papyrus being home. He would wake up and think that maybe it was a dream until he looked over and saw Papyrus’ sleeping form in his bed. It didn’t matter if Sans wasn’t really comfortable with it, because when he woke up, he got to see his sleeping face happy and smiling. He deserved to be happy. Sans realized that he was uncomfortable with a lot of things Papyrus did nowadays, but he was slowly getting used to it. The first two days, Papyrus refused to wear clothes and practically begged Sans to “show him love”.

In a panic, Sans called Veronica. “Alright I understand. Because of the way he’s been treated, he’s started to associate love with sex, so what you have to do is show him that there is a different way.”

“How do I do that exactly???”

“Tell him that you’re going to show him love and then hug him.”

“Are you sure that will work?”

“It will be awkward at first, but he’ll come around. I’m sure of it. If it doesn’t work out or he does something to make you uncomfortable, we can figure something else out.”

“Okay thank you very much, Doctor Veronica. We will see you in two days.”

“Alrighty. See you soon, dear.” 

Sans turned back to his brother with a mission. “Papy! I am here to show you love!”

Papyrus perked up immediately. If he had a tail, it would probably be wagging. However, he stopped dead when Sans came in and hugged him.

“Um.. master?”

“Yes, Papyrus?”

“I thought you were going to show me love….” He seemed disappointed by the hug.

“I know it seems strange, but this is how we show each other love, okay?”

Papyrus thought about this for a moment and frowned further, “I don’t like this. I want master to show me true love..” He whimpered pressing himself into Sans.

Sans had to put his foot down. “No. Papyrus. You will do what I say, okay?” His voice was commanding but sympathetic. “If you want to show me love from now on, this is how you’re going to do it.” Papyrus contemplated this before nodding and hugging Sans again.

“Yes master.”

Sans hugged his brother back gently petting his head which in turn caused Papyrus to nuzzle into him further. The two of them stayed like that for a while cuddling and holding one another until Sans needed to start making food.

The worst part about Russ’ conditioning was that he had to ask permission to do everything. To pee, to eat, to sit, to shower, to touch himself. It was very demanding the first few days. Papyrus had once wet himself when Sans had to make an important phone call. He’d cowered in the corner flinching at every move and apologizing over and over. Sans merely cleaned the mess and gently helped Papyrus into a bath. Papyrus had tried to pull him into the bath and hump him, but Sans put an end to that quickly.

Two days went by and Papyrus had his first therapy session. Veronica was a trained professional, but Sans still felt a little nervous leaving Papyrus alone with her.

“I promise you that he will be fine, alright? Now why don’t you go sit in the waiting room and get some tea, okay?” And with that, she shut the door.

“Papyrus. It is nice to meet you. My name is Doctor Veronica. Your master has set up these appointments with me to make sure that you are doing well. How do you feel?”

Papyrus was going to lie and tell her fine, but Sans had told him he had to tell the truth even if he didn’t want to. Well.. if it was for master.. “I.. I don’t know..”

He wrapped his arms around himself like he might shatter apart. “That’s okay, Papyrus. I’m sure you’re not very comfortable with me yet. Would it be okay if I told you a little about myself?”

Papyrus looked over the older bunny monster. She seemed rather motherly. Slowly, he nodded.

“Well I’m Doctor Veronica. I met my partner 14 years ago and they’re very sweet. We adopted two little monsters who are now 7 and 5.” She went to her desk and grabbed a picture with her, her partner and their two kids. She handed it to Papyrus who looked at it in awe. They were standing there and smiling. It was obvious they loved each other. The feeling was almost radiating off the picture. Papyrus started to smile.

“Th-this.. Is a good picture.. Doctor..” He told her before handing back the photo. She smiled down at it before placing it back on the desk. She reseated herself and looked at Papyrus.

“I went to Harvard after we got out from the surface and have been practicing psychology for 2 years now. I practiced mostly healing magic in school, but I knew some psychiatry from books and such I read.” When she smiled, Papyrus couldn’t help but smile as well. She had an aura of warmth and love. “I am very happy to be helping people and living on the surface. And I want to help you, Papyrus. I can only imagine what you must be feeling and thinking. Your.. situation was horrifying and I am so sorry that happened to you. I’m here to help you in whatever way I can. The next few years will be hard. It’s always hard to come to terms with something bad happening to you, but if you trust me, then we can progress together, okay?”

He had to think about this. Was his situation so bad? Yes he had been hurt but only when he was bad. And he had been given lots of love. But if this lady who was supposed to be an expert said that he needed help, then he probably did. And his master would never lead him astray. “Okay, doctor.” He gave her a small smile and she beamed back.

They did not start on Papyrus’ trauma just yet. He was still in shock and very confused about everything. But she did ask him about how he was adjusting. One thing really threw her off though.

“I am sad though.. Master won’t show me love..”

“Well hasn’t he been hugging you and kissing you?”

“...Yes.. but the love.. That my other masters gave me.. And.. I feel like.. Maybe he doesn’t really love me.. Maybe.. Maybe he’s just saying that..”

“No no Papyrus. Sans loves you very very much. He has told me multiple times. As for.. The love.. Your other masters gave you, I want you to think back, way back to the beginning. About how you acted the first times that your masters showed you love. Maybe that will help you figure out why he isn’t giving you what you want.”

So like a puzzle? He remembered that Sans used to love puzzles.. “Okay..” He smiled and nodded. The next few days, he was rather quiet. He was thinking rather hard about what Doctor Veronica had said. Sans was very worried about him.

“Papyrus, are you alright? You haven’t really been talking much.”

“Oh.. I am sorry, Master.. I have just been thinking about something the Doctor said..”

“Oh! Would you like to talk to me about it?” Papyrus slowly nodded and the two went over to the couch.

“The Doctor said… to think about when I first got to my Master’s.. But.. I acted.. Strange then.. I.. I remember being scared.. And upset.. And hating my masters.. But.. but why would I do that? It.. It doesn’t make sense..” He curled into himself.

“Well.. when you were first there maybe you didn’t want what was happening to you.. But you didn’t have a choice.” Papyrus didn’t seem to like that answer either. He was absolutely silent for a week. He would only nod or shake his head when asked something. Sans was becoming increasingly upset. Had he done something wrong?? The time came around for another therapy appointment.

“Hello Papyrus. Sans has told me you’ve been very quiet recently. Is everything alright?”

“Yes.. I have been thinking.. About what you said.. And.. I have some feelings that I would like to discuss.”

“Well that is great, Papyrus. Tell me how you’ve been feeling.”

“..I feel confused.. When I first got there.. I hated my masters.. I am not sure why.. Maybe.. Because they hurt me.. But.. I remember not liking the love they gave me either.. Why didn’t I want love?” He finally looked up at her and he had an expression of confusion and pain.

“Well.. maybe you didn’t like.. That kind of love.. Because most monsters want to experience that love with somebody they trust a lot..”

“Oh.. I.. I didn’t really trust them.. In fact, I wanted them to die.. It felt.. Really bad..”

“I would imagine so. You didn’t really want it did you?” He shook his head looking down and away. Slowly, tears started to fall down his face.

“I-I.. I tried to kill them.. M-my old masters.. I.. I think that maybe.. My old masters.. Were very bad people..”

“I think so too Papyrus. And as we explore into what happened. I think you should know this. That whatever happened, it is not your fault. You were put into that situation and however you changed or adapted isn’t your fault. Okay?”

He looked up at her smiling. The tears kept running down his face and he nodded. “Okay..”


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we get to see more of Papyrus' feelings and thoughts about Sans! There's some very unbrother like things going on here!   
> Also if you guys wanna talk to me or something idk my tumblr username is mamamellekki. Feel free to send me an ask or a message

Chapter 3

The realization that Papyrus came to was groundbreaking. He was slowly starting to come out of his conditioning. This point in time would be essential to his transition. Veronica told Sans that he shouldn’t pressure Papyrus to talk, but start to gently prod and poke at the ideals that his old masters had set for him. Papyrus needed to be the one to come to the conclusion, but they would help guide him along the way.

Sans had never been very good at subtlety, but he had to try. If this was going to help Papyrus get better, he would have to be sneaky about this.

“So Papyrus what were your other masters like?” Sans asks him one day. He has to think about this for a moment.

“They.. were not as kind as you are, master.. They had very strict rules.” He told him slowly trying not to say the wrong thing about his previous owners.

“That’s not very nice. I’m glad you’re back home with me, Papyrus.” Papyrus beamed up at him.

“I am happy as well, master!” Sans gave him a hug and Papyrus returned it affectionately.

"Master.. why do you ask?" He said looking down at him. 

"W-well.. I um.. I want to make sure that you are happy.. And.. I am mad at your previous masters." He admitted.

"Oh.. Why are you mad..?" 

"Because they hurt you. And you don't deserve to be hurt." Papyrus wasn't going to argue with his master, but he definitely didn't agree with him. He didn't deserve his master and the punishments that his previous masters had doled out had been righteous in his mind. 

"Thank you master.. I love you.." 

The taller would still ask to do a lot of things, but going to the bathroom and touching himself were both things he stopped asking about. Sans had told him that he didn’t need to ask and that he could do both whenever he wanted or needed to.

Papyrus rarely went into his old room except to touch himself. He thought of himself and his actions as dirty after Sans had told him that sex was only supposed to be with someone he loved. But for Papyrus, he had sex with multiple people he didn’t know because his masters had told him to. He slipped into the room while Sans was at work, something he could finally do now that Papyrus was more stable.

He closed and locked the door (Sans had insisted he lock the door after he’d caught Papyrus masturbating a few times). His pants were off, then his boxers. He climbed onto the bed and looked down at the pussy starting to form on his lower half. His masters had always said that Papyrus was dirty and this only confirmed it.

Before Sans had left for work, Papyrus had requested a long hug. When he had put his head into Papyrus’ neck, he’d breathed on his neck without meaning to. This of course only turned him on. So here he was, slowly working his lips apart arousal dripping to ensure his fingers were nice and slick. He breathed out a sigh. Only when his master was out would he let himself moan.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but oh god he wanted him. More than anything, he wanted his masters cock inside him. All he could think about was how his magic would be that beautiful blue color. And how he would fuck him just right pulling his leash and choking him slightly. That would only continue to turn him on.

His fingers slipped inside himself and he started to imagine it was Sans. He bucked up into himself moaning out, “Y-eeeesss.. O-oh.. Master.. M-more.. Fuck me harder..”

“That’s my good little slut.” The imaginary Sans sounded in his head. “You’re so tight and wet on my cock. Oh but I bet you can get even tighter, huh? Are you going to cum for me slut. You need my permission to cum.”

“Pl-leeeaaase master.. Please.. I.. I wanna cum around you.. I-I want.. To make you feel good.. Please please please..” He whispered to the empty room. His fingers picked up the pace as he felt himself get closer to release. “

What a needy slut. Cum around my cock, whore. Cum for your master.” He arched his back pumping his fingers in place a few more times as needy whines and moans escaped him. Finally, he slowly came down from his high. His breaths were coming in short and gasping ellipses. He got a hold of himself and started to clean himself up.

As he cleaned, he felt tears settle in his sockets. He suddenly stopped. “I-I’m so disgusting.. I-I bet.. Master.. Would hate me.. I-If he saw.. Maybe.. Maybe he thinks I’m d-dirty.. Like.. like Garrett did.. Maybe that’s why.. He won’t show me love..” For several minutes, he sat on the bed and cried. His leaking fluids continued to drip onto the bed and slowly started to dry there. Filthy, just like him.

After a few moments, he composed himself. He went and took a bath scrubbing his bones. He thought about when Sans would scrub him. His master was so innocent. He would blush at even seeing his naked chest. His other masters never blushed. They weren’t innocent like him. They were bad. This is when Papyrus came to the realization that his masters were bad.

They had hurt so many innocent monsters. He still had little to no self esteem so he was not included in the innocent monster list, but there were others. Those dog and bunny monsters who had been tied up in the first place he was. Who had been drugged and raped. They had never done anything wrong. He wondered if they were still there. And then the guilt set in. Why was he saved? Were the others saved?

He sat in the bath for three hours just thinking about his situation, but mostly about the others. Did they get to go home to their families? Did they get to be saved?

Family.. That was what Sans was. His family. His brother. His saviour. He hadn’t realized the extent to which he relied on his master. Would he feel the same?

Of course not. He was disgusting. Pathetic. Used and dirty. A sudden numbness overtook him and he stared off at a wall just thinking. Why would someone as amazing as his master ever want him?

Then he remembered his master would be home soon. He should get up and get dressed. He drained the tub and changed into a tank top and shorts. It felt good to be clean again. And then he remembered the bed. Shit. He went back to his old bedroom and grimaced at the hardened cum on the bed. Gross. So he went downstairs and got a roll of paper towels before tackling the spot. After some elbow grease he was able to get most of it out and when he rolled the sheets over it, you couldn’t see it. Good. He didn’t want the other to know about his depravity.

The door downstairs clicked and Sans walked in holding groceries. “Papy! I’m home!” Oh good. He’d cleaned everything up in time. Slowly, he got up and went downstairs. The other was making some kind of food downstairs. It smelled really really good. That was something he could never get over. Even at Garrett’s he was only allowed to eat when Garrett told him and what amount, but Sans let him eat how much he wanted and whatever he craved. He was too good to him. Papyrus went downstairs to his master and smiled, “Hello, master. How was work?”

“Great!! I had a lot of fun today! I wanted to try out a new recipe so we’re going to be having shrimp pasta.” That sounded amazing.

“That sounds really good, master.” He sat at the table and watched him. Sans was always moving or stirring or doing something. It was as if he couldn’t stay still which he supposed was probably true. Even though he knew that the other didn’t want him, he couldn’t help but watch his ass as he worked. The way his hips swung was intoxicating and he thought about how he would taste. A shiver ran up his spine and he shook his head to clear those thoughts.

Sans was too good for those impure thoughts. He deserved better. Afterall he had done everything for him.

“Um.. master.. Would you like some help?” He asked quietly. The other was almost done with the food.

“Yes! If you could set the table, that would be great!” He told the other giving him a warm smile. That smile almost cut its way through his heart. He was so good. Sometimes he would just bask in how lucky he was to have him. So he set the table trying to get everything right. He was quite pleased with how it turned out and he smiled at Sans.

“Thanks Papy.” He beamed going over and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Now it was his turn to flush deeply. Oh gosh.. The two sat down for dinner and started to eat. Sans had gotten so much better in the past years and every bite tasted like heaven to Papyrus.

“This is soooooo good, master..” He told him after gulping down his first serving. He immediately went for seconds.

“Thank you, Papy! I’m glad you like it!” He ate his own cheerfully. Papyrus insisted on cleaning up afterwards and the two sat down on the couch to watch a movie. Some stupid rom com. But the way that they looked at each other, it made him think of Sans. His master. His everything. Sans felt the other's eyes on him and the way he looked at him. This wasn’t brotherly affection. It was romantic love through and through. A gasp caught in his throat as he looked up at him. They were so close. Oh god Papyrus was leaning in.

His face flushed and he turned his head away. “O-oh wow! Look at the time! It’s already 10! We should be going to bed!” He scrambled and turned off the tv.

That hurt. He wouldn’t kiss him. He wouldn’t let him show him how much he loved him. Papyrus didn’t let the tears flow that threatened to reveal his pain. No he followed Sans upstairs. Sans normally let Papyrus cuddle him as they slept, but tonight he slept as far away from him as he possibly could in the Queen bed.


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay a couple of things! I have decided that this will be a 20 chapter fanfiction (not including the prologues). Not only that but I will be sharing my tumblr for anyone who wishes to support me. I have a little donate button set up if you wanna throw some money at me. Please don't feel obligated of course but if you would like to support my work that would be a great way to show it! My tumblr is mamamellekki.tumblr.com. Feel free to throw stuff in my inbox if you have any comments or questions!

Chapter 4

Papyrus woke up to a warm spot next to him, but no Sans. He sighed softly and slowly got up. His head felt heavy today and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the realization that his master’s weren’t good. His master had said so, therefore it must be true. He was the kindest and fairest monster to have ever lived. At least in his eyes.

He turned towards the door opening it and checking to see if Sans was here. He was not. There was a note however.

“Papy,

I left food for you in the fridge! I won’t be back until later tonight.

I love you!

Sans <3”

His face flushed. The smaller had said it so many times, but he still couldn’t get over it. It meant something different in his mind. And great now he could feel himself get wet. He whimpered and placed the note down. Turning towards his old bedroom, he started up the steps.

He opened the door and stepped inside. It always felt like he was intruding even though this was definitely his room. He sat on the bed contemplating if he should touch himself when he noticed the tornado in the corner. Oh god. That thing. A smile formed on his face and he knelt by it. He hadn’t seen this thing in forever.

Then he remembered how Sans had despised the thing. He frowned before knocking the contents away. The tornado quickly dissipated. He huffed before looking around at the room. It was filthy. Maybe Sans would be proud of him if he cleaned it. He ran off to get supplies and came back in a hurry.

With garbage bag, paper towels and all purpose spray in hand, he started. He picked up all of the socks that were on the ground. Why were those even there anyway? Oh yeah.. To annoy his brother. He frowned further and continued with the room. He put the lamp on the desk in the trash. It didn’t work anyway. As well as the flashlight. That was also bust. He searched the drawers to find mostly old junk that he didn’t need. He threw most of it away except for things Sans gave him. He moved to the closet.

This was gross. He would have wrinkled his nose if he had one. Annoyed, he got to work. There was a lot to do. Lots of boxes strewn about with old paperwork that was no longer necessary. Lots of stuff from helping the old royal scientist. Stuff with his dad. He huffed throwing it all away. He needed another garbage bag. So he got 5 more and filled them all. Old stuffed animals, old food wrappers, lots of old paper work. After 4 and a half hours, he had thrown away all the trash. Now to sort the clothes. He had three of those giant orange hoodies. Papyrus huffed just looking at them. They were tacky and ugly and old. But.. for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to throw them out. He held the cloth in his hand wondering how it was so soft when he had barely ever washed it.

He turned to the mirror before slipping it on and looking at himself. His hands went to his pockets and he slouched slightly. A habit Garrett had broken him of. Yeah, this was how he used to look. Wow.. that looked so different. He blinked hard at his own figure. It almost.. Looked better.. Yeah.. Sure it was tacky and kinda gross, but it felt nice. Comfortable. He smiled at his reflection before noticing that something was missing. Ah yes! His khaki pants. He went to the closet to retrieve them before slipping them on. Perfect.

He stared at his reflection turning this way and that. Admiring how he looked like his old self. His normal self. But there was still something. Ah! A cigarette. He went to the bed and felt under it before grabbing the hidden smokes and pulling them out. A lighter was hidden next to the smokes and he grabbed those as well. He retreated back to the mirror.

It had been a long time since he’d lit a cigarette so his hands fumbled with the lighter. Finally, he got it before lighting the end. Slowly, he took a drag and immediately began to cough. He pulled it away from his mouth to cough. After he collected himself, he took another drag. This one didn’t burn his throat as much.

Two cigs later and he was smoking like he smoked three packs everyday. He looked at his reflection and tried to imitate images of himself looking cool he remembered. Mostly, he just felt silly, but finally he looked a little sultry. He smiled softly at himself.

Suddenly an idea came to his head. His brother was used to the old Papyrus not the new Papyrus. Not the cum hungry slut. Maybe he’d love him.. If he was like the old him, but like the new him as well? More.. romantic? Yeah.. yeah! He smiled to himself and started to plan. A homecooked meal sounded good! And he’d wear his old clothes and a cute apron or something. Maybe the other wouldn’t even want to wait till after they ate. He’d want to show him love right then and there!

He beamed at himself. This was an excellent idea. His master would recognize him as how he used to be but also recognize that he was slightly different now too. Maybe he could step past the whole.. pet and master thing? Of course, he wasn’t good enough for him, but the way he treated him. It gave him hope. Like.. maybe he could become better? He smiled finally coming back from his day dream to realize that he had about 4 hours until Sans was supposed to come home. Shit! He got to cooking. Tacos. He knew that Sans loved tacos. He pulled out a recipe book for fish tacos and hummed. This would be sufficient.

Sans kept the fridge well stocked so ingredients weren’t hard to find. He cooked the fish, heated tortillas, cut up tomatoes, lettuce and cheese. He made a fresh salsa recipe also. Finally, it was done.

And with half an hour to spare. Good! He rushed upstairs and grabbed the cigs. Papyrus figured that the aura he gave off would be what Sans was used to and maybe would make him feel more attracted to him. Maybe his master wanted Papyrus to be the one in control. He was definitely shy. He could always try it. So he sat in the kitchen and smoked lazily. He felt pretty good right about now.

Sans came in and smelt the smoke. “Papy?? Papy are you ok- ….” He was just watching him in shock. His brother.. Was smoking.. And wearing.. His regular clothes? Why.. He felt complete disbelief.

“Welcome home, master. I made fish tacos.” The way he said it was meant to be smooth and hot but he sounded like he had practiced that twenty times in the mirror.

“W-wowie.. This.. thank you Papyrus! This is great!” He went to him and hugged him. “Although I must say, I’m not too pleased about you picking up smoking again! It’s bad for you!”

Papyrus thought about quitting again right then and there, but the smoke in his non-existent lungs was comforting. “I know, master.. But it brings me comfort.. And.. you said I could.. Make my own decisions, right?”

“..I well.. Yes! Yes you can! If smoking helps then go ahead. It’s your decision.” He turned his attention to the food.

“Wow this looks great! Let’s eat!” The boys started to eat. Both of them were rather quiet but mostly because both were exhausted and the food was really good.

“This is great, Papy!” Papyrus beamed at the approval. It made his soul soar.

“Thank you master. I’m glad you enjoy it.”

The two continued to eat in silence. It was comfortable though like a warm sweater on a cold night. Once Sans was done, Paps took his plate and cleaned it up. He cleaned up the rest of the dishes too.

“Are you sure, Papy? Normally the one who makes the food doesn’t clean up.”

“Well you’ve had a long day of work so I’m sure you’re tired. I’m almost finished anyway.” He told him simply. Sans smiled at his brother and went to the living room to watch a movie. It didn’t take long for him to join him just as he said.

The two watched the movie in comfortable silence, but about half way through, Papyrus put his arm around his brother. He immediately leaned into him and smiled up at him. Back to silence. Then he scooched a little closer until they were hip to hip. A small orange flush was on his face. Sans looked up at his brother wondering what he was doing. Once he saw the look on his face, his face flushed as well.

He leaned down ever so slowly, but Sans didn’t pull away. He was too stunned. Their teeth touched and a spark was felt by them both. Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist and started to kiss him. Sans was mostly stunned. He had kissed him and he was liking it. No no this was wrong. When he felt a tongue swiping against his teeth asking for entrance, he squeaked and pushed him away.

“Sans.. are you okay? Did I.. do something wrong?”

“Papyrus.. Brother’s don’t kiss one another. Remember? Remember when I kissed you when I was 17? And you told me that?” A bright blue flush was on his face.

Papyrus thought back. He had remembered. He had wanted to kiss back, but Sans deserved better. He’d always deserved better. So he’d pushed him away. Some parts of the underground still found it taboo and he didn’t want his brother getting picked on. He thought about that. Sans didn’t want him. He had just been curious and he was comfortable with him.

Papyrus stood and nodded. “Y-yeah.. Yeah I remember.. I’m.. I’m gonna head to bed..” He told him before rushing up the steps.

“But Papy don’t you wanna sleep i-” The other’s door slammed and he was alone.

Both of the brother’s cried that night. Why was his brother doing this? Bringing up old feelings he’d thought died?

The next few weeks were tense. Papyrus became distant. Very distant. He was acting like his old self a lot more. Falling back into old habits. Drinking, smoking. Sans hated it. But he didn’t say anything. He told Veronica about it who told him that this was normal.

“He’s trying to get back some semblance of his old self. So he will probably lash out right about now. He’ll fall back on old bad habits. It’s not good, but it’s not bad either. It means he’s progressing. With the revelation he came to soon he’ll probably realize that he was forced to do things he didn’t really want to. If he already hasn’t. Please be patient with him.”

He sighed. “Alright doctor.. But I.. I wanted to talk to you about something?”

“Yes, Sans?”

“I.. my brother kissed me.. And.. and well i didn’t really pull away.. I was just.. Shocked..”

“Oh.. Well I’m sorry Sans.. I told you that he was going to be unpredictable.. If it’s something that is bothering you we c-”

“Oh no no no.. it’s not that.. I just.. I.. I liked it? Is that.. Is that horrible?”

“No no of course it’s not horrible. You’ve missed your brother greatly. Wanting to feel closer to him even in an unbrotherly way is totally normal. I’m sure you’ll return to normal very soon.”

“But.. I’ve always.. Felt this way..”

“You’ve always had feelings for your brother?”

“Yes.. Yes I have..”


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is a little boring. Plot progression and all that jazz! More angst up next!

Chapter 5

“Well this is not something I’ve ever really come across. Of course, I’ve heard about siblings, parents and such getting together or even getting married in the monster world, but.. It’s a rare occurrence and is often shamed by the rest of the community.”

“I know, Doctor.. It’s just.. growing up.. my brother was all I ever had.. and I love him.. but I didn't really realize it had become.. romantic until I was around 15 or so.. and when I was 17 I worked up the courage to kiss him and.. he told me that it was wrong.. so I never did it again..”

“But now that he’s kissed you he’s brought back these old feelings?”

“Yeah.. exactly..” He sighed putting his head in his hands.

“Well.. first off do you want to have a romantic relationship with him?”

“Yes.. I really really do.”

“And you do realize that the state Papyrus is in would put you in the role of his superior? And that if you were to engage in romantic or sexual activities with him, he might later regret or even see them as forced because of the mind set he was in?” The other line was silent for a moment.

“Sans?”

“..Y-you’re.. You’re right.. I.. I would be.. Taking advantage of the situation.. I’m.. I’m sorry.. I.. feel really bad..”

“Oh no please don’t feel bad. That wasn’t my intention at all. I just wanted you to understand how Papyrus might react psychologically. I would never want him to blame you. I know how much you care about your brother and if you want to have a real lasting relationship with him, then you need to wait until he gets better.” Then her voice went from professional to warm and loving, “But Sans for the past few weeks that I’ve known you, I can tell that you love him dearly and would only want the best for him.”

“I do.. I really do..”

“Well then I know that you will make the right decision. When you and your brother are on equal footing, then a relationship may be possible, but not now.”

He sighed. She was right of course. He didn’t want to force his brother into anything especially when his state of mind was so messed up. He took a deep breath.

“Thanks doctor. It wasn’t what I wanted to hear, but it was what I needed to hear.”

“You’re very welcome, Sans. If there is anything else you need, feel free to call me. Day or night.”

“Will do, doctor. Good talking to you.” He hung up feeling heavy in his stomach.

For the next few weeks, the two were very awkward around one another. Papyrus would try to impress him but it wouldn’t really do anything. Sans became distant isolating himself to try and get his brother to stop relying on him so much. That in turn only made Papyrus more depressed. It was a vicious cycle that Sans had no idea he was creating. He would try to distance himself, which would make Papyrus depressed which would make Papyrus drink. Then Papyrus would come home drunk and they would fight. He would accuse him of going to see his ex boyfriend.

“IS THAT WHY YOU WON’T TALK TO ME?? YOU STARTED HANGING OUT WITH THAT DICK HEAD AGAIN? IS HE TELLING YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME??”

“Papy!! I’m not seeing Chase okay?? I haven’t been talking to you because I’ve been really busy with work. I’m sorry!”

“Ya know what, master? Fuck you. You’re off fucking that pretty boy and you won’t even kiss me! You’re supposed to be mine!! When I came back, you said you were my master! You said I belonged to you!! I thought you were going to love me and care for me, but you’re off fucking some other as-”

“I’M NOT FUCKING ANYONE OKAY!! I’M NOT DOING THAT!!” Sans didn’t curse. He didn’t like to curse. He rushed off to his room.

So Sans would isolate himself further which would make this whole cycle repeat itself.

“Papyrus please talk to me. Your brother is very worried about you.”

“Is he is worried about me? If he was worried, he would actually talk to me.” He told Veronica coldly.

“He isn’t talking to you?”

“No. He’s ignoring me. He’ll make food and then disappear into his room. He’s avoiding me completely and I don’t even know what I fucking did. I thought he was supposed to be different..” He folded his arms looking away so she couldn’t see the tears forming in his sockets.

“Oh Papyrus.. He is different. He’s your brother. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but he really does. He worries about your drinking.”

“I’m only drinking because I don’t wanna think. I don’t wanna think about the fact that he doesn’t care or that I’ve been changed. I don’t wanna think about how I was raped by lots of fucking people for a year and a half. I don’t wanna think about how they beat me and I acted like a slut for their attention. I don’t wanna think at all.” Tears streamed down his face and his shoulders shook with small sobs.

Veronica seemed shocked. “So you.. You feel like you were raped? That is a really big breakthrough, Papyrus.”

“Not really.. It made sense. It was the logical next step. If they changed me and made me like it then I didn’t really want it, did I?” There was a tense pause for a second there.

“Well how do you feel about that conclusion?” She was writing things on her clipboard.

“That I’m a huge fuck up. That I let that happen. I’m one of the strongest monsters on this stupid fucking planet and I let my guard down. I never let my guard down before. I was stupid. Thinking that things would be okay. That this world could be better than down there.”

“Oh Papyrus.. It wasn’t your fault. How could you have known? It was impossible for you to know. Those men were terrible terrible people who hurt you for no reason besides greed and disgusting selfishness.”

“I should have known because all my life things haven’t gone right. I’ve always been alone with just Sans. I would care for him all by myself. It was us against everyone else. It was so stupid to let my guard down. Hope that things would get better for once. That some unforeseen thing wouldn’t come back to haunt me. It always does. My father, The resets, the kid. It’s all shit.”

“I’m sorry. The what?”

Papyrus sighed. He really wanted some smokes. “You’ll think I’m crazy.”

“Try me.”

He sighed again before doing his best to explain. She was a little stunned. That was.. Very original.

“I’m not really sure what to say, Papyrus. I of course don’t want to believe you because as you said, it seems crazy, but..” She mulled over the right words in her mind. “You are lucid. You haven’t ever shown signs of hallucinations before and it wouldn’t make a lot of sense for you to be schizophrenic for only a small period of your life… Why don’t you tell me some more about this time?”

The rest of their session was focused just on the resets. Veronica came to the conclusion that something bad had happened during that time. Maybe he was being abused by someone else. It changed his view of the world. The kid being a main theme was strange, but maybe his distrust of humans played into it. \

After escorting Papyrus out, he had Sans come in. “Sans your brother says you’ve been ignoring him. Is this true?”

“..Yes… but only because I have no idea what to do. I love him and if I show him love, he’ll see it as romantic. I don’t want to force him into anything but I don’t know if I’d be able to stop myself if he was begging me to do something. I love him so much.. And I just get caught up in that.. If I tell him that I love him romantically, he’ll cling to that.. I just wish.. I knew how to make this better..”

“Well.. ignoring your brother isn’t helping anyone.”

“I know.. But he sees me as his better, but I’m not better.” He frowned putting his elbows on his knees looking at the ground tiredly. How a skeleton could have dark circles under her eyes she had no idea.

“Well.. I’ve been thinking about that.. And I think that Papyrus is stable enough to not need a master anymore. He needs a brother. I think you should tell Papyrus that he doesn’t need a master and that you should be his brother instead.”

“.. But he’s already been drinking. Won’t that make it worse?”

“Well.. he says that the reason he’s been drinking is because he’s had too much to think about. He’s probably lonely with you at work. You should invite some of his friends over. And I truly think that he doesn't need a master anymore. It will be tough on him, but if you are there for him as a brother, I believe he can get through it.”

“Yeah.. Yeah you’re right, doctor. I have to stop with this whole master thing. It won't help him in the long run.”

“Good. Let’s bring him back in and tell him together.”


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they kiss finally!! Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter but I have been busy with school and such. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible.

Chapter 6

As soon as they told him, Papyrus started to cry.

“Y-you don’t.. L-love me.. An-anymore?” He sobbed.

Sans took him into his arms. It was awkward because Papyrus was so tall and Sans was so small, but he curled up into his lap. “No no no no.. I love you, Papy.. I love you so so much, okay? I just.. I don’t wanna be your better. Me and the doctor think that it will be better this way.”

“Yes, Papyrus. You’ve just come to this big realization and we don’t want you to feel like you’re unequal. You and Sans are both fantastic monsters with kind hearts. Sans doesn’t own you. He never really did, but with your mental state we didn’t think it wise leave you without one.”

“S-so.. I’m.. I’m not owned by anybody.. Just.. me?”

“Yeah, Papy.. You own yourself. You can do anything you want, okay? I’ll be here to support you no matter what.” The two brothers looked at each other and smiled. It seemed like things were looking up.

Well they were until the reality of this started to set in for Papyrus. Now he was his own person. No longer a toy to be used or a thing to be manipulated, but a person. And for a solid year, Papyrus had not seen himself as a person. So coming to terms with this was very hard for him. However, now he had Sans there to help support him. The two would have sessions where Papyrus would spew his feelings about the events that had happened and Sans would listen and give assurances.

“I just.. Feel like I don’t deserve all of this. Like I’m useless..” He confessed to Sans.

“Oh Papy.. I understand why you would feel that way, but you’re not useless. Before you were taken, you were always supporting us. Working two or three jobs just to keep a roof over our heads. Always there for me and always supportive. I know I used to nag you a lot for being lazy.. But I didn’t know about your depression.. I’m sorry if I had known I would have tried to get you help or reassure you.” He hugged his brother. “I love you, Papy.”

“I love you too Sans.” They stayed like that for some time, but Sans didn’t feel the same guilt he felt before. He wasn’t Papyrus’ “owner” he couldn’t make Papyrus do anything.

Weeks went by and Papyrus started to slowly, but surely change again. He became more productive and would use cleaning to take his mind off of things. He also started to develop more symptoms. He would have nightmares about figures raping him, violating him, beating him. Sometimes, he would stare out into the distance and not see anything for a while. If something triggered him, he would have a psychological meltdown. Sans would hold him as he cried reassuring him and telling him that it was all over. He was safe. He was there. He would tell him this over and over until he calmed down and grounded himself.

He also started to act more like his old self. Cracking jokes and pulling small pranks. Instead of chastising him, Sans would laugh along. Sans too was starting to change. His usual uptight demeanor was more relaxed. Things didn’t have to be as clean and organized. He nagged a lot less and seemed a lot happier with Papyrus returning to his old self.

But he was also becoming extremely protective. He had two locks on each door and a security system. He would call Papyrus multiple times if he went out. He also downloaded an app on Papyrus’ phone so he could know where he was at all times. Veronica tried to tell him that this wasn’t good for his brother, but Papyrus admitted that it actually made him feel much safer. So Veronica let it be.

The two brothers were also becoming closer. They would hug all the time. Spend a ton of time together. Hold hands. Play games. The two were starting to notice of course. It was hard not to. Sans was having a hard time. He didn’t want to pressure Papyrus into anything, but he was no longer in control of him. Papyrus was still showing interest. Or at least he thought he was from the sideways glances and such. One night, the two were on the couch watching a movie and cuddling. Sans was in Papyrus’ lap and a blanket was wrapped around the two.

A light blush was on both of their faces from the position, but it was dark so it was pretty hard to tell. The movie was an action flick that neither really seemed all that interested in. Papyrus had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and Sans put his hands on top of Papyrus’. He rubbed gentle circles into the hoodie he had on. “Hey Pap.. I um.. I just want you to know that I love you.. And I’m really glad that you’re home.” He snuggled into his back.

He pressed his head on top of his. “I’m so glad I’m back too. I love you too, Sans.” Then he pressed a small kiss to the top of his head. He flushed even more.

The next day, he called up Veronica. “It’s.. been a few weeks and well.. I feel like Papyrus has seriously progressed.. And I definitely still have feelings for him.. Do you think it would be okay to ask him how he feels now?” He asked a little hesitantly.

“Well.. I’m not sure.. While Papyrus has been progressing.. I don’t want him to regress.. There are still a lot of unknown factors here..”

“But he’s been so affectionate towards me. Kissing me all over my face.. Holding me.. That has to count for something, right?”

“It could.. Or it could just be brotherly affection. I know that you want this badly, Sans. Give me a couple of days to think about it, okay?” He agreed even if he didn’t want to. Boy, those days were tough. He tried not to isolate himself but ended up doing just that on accident. Papyrus got worried but no matter how many times he asked what was wrong, he would just avoid the question.

So Papyrus called Veronica himself. She sighed hard and told him. “Hand the phone to Sans please.” Sans came to the phone and then Veronica went off on him.

“Sans every time you can’t get your way, you don’t get to just ignore Papyrus completely. He raised you and loves you more than anything. Do not ignore him. Please this is really bad for his self esteem and sense of self. Now tell me you won’t ignore him again.” Man.. she was acting just like she was their mom.

“Yeah okay.. I won’t do it again.. I’m sorry..”

“Good. Now give the phone back to Papyrus.”

“Hello Ms. Veronica.” He said as Sans handed back the phone.

“Hi Papyrus. Your brother has been avoiding you because he’s been waiting for me to tell him if something is okay for him to do. I want you to tell him that I said it was okay, alright? You boys have a nice evening.” With that she left the boys to their devices.

“Um.. she said that it’s okay.. The thing you wanted to do..” Sans looked at his brother stunned. Suddenly, he kissed him. Papyrus looked absolutely in shock before melting into the kiss completely.


	9. Chapter 7 (the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys that it has taken this long to finish this story. Honestly, I completely forgot about it after having lost interest in the Undertale fandom. I know that sucks I just was bored and I didn't want to continue, but I got so many comments and kudos on this that I feel like I owe you guys an ending. I was originally going to continue on for a couple chapters, but this ending is more ambiguous and simpler. I hope you guys understand. Also unfortunately no smut. I know some of you will be disappointed, but I just can't write that kind of thing for Undertale anymore. Thank you guys so much for your support. Love you guys.

Chapter 7

 

The kiss was slow and passionate. Papyrus wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him slightly closer. “Sans..” He murmured into the kiss. Slowly, the two pulled away. Both their faces were flushed with their respective colors. 

“Wowie..” Sans said softly. Papyrus chuckled lightly looking down at him with a warm smile. 

“Yeah.. wowie is right.” 

“So.. you’re okay with.. Um.. this?” He asked nervously. 

“Yeah yeah I definitely am. I mean I wasn’t exactly pushing you away.” 

“No no you weren’t.. But still I wanted to make sure.” He looked up at him before shyly pressing another kiss to his teeth. Papyrus smiled against his teeth. 

“Um.. so that’s why you were being distant?” 

“Yeah.. Veronica said that dating you while you were still recovering.. Might be a bad idea.. But she says you’ve progressed a lot so she said it was okay to ask you out.” He smiled up at him. In this moment, he was very happy. He just felt warm and cozy and loved. 

“Oh.. Oh that makes a lot of sense..” He murmured to himself. He touched his teeth in thought. “Do you wanna watch a movie or something?” 

Sans took his hand and nodded. Their fingers laced together and they both walked to the couch. Sans sat in Papyrus’ lap and the two put on a movie. They weren’t really watching it though because they were making out the whole time. Soft gentle kisses that would transform into passionate ones and then back to slow. They didn’t take things farther. There was no point to rush. They had forever now. 

The two didn’t even notice when the movie ended until the menu repeated itself for the 10th time. “..I think the movies over..” Sans said once he’d pulled away. Papyrus looked up and then over at the screen. It was indeed over. 

“Wow.. heh.. We were kissing for a pretty long time weren’t we?” He smiled at his brother who returned that smile. 

“Should we go to bed? You have work tomorrow don’t you?” 

“Oh.. yeah you’re right we should.” Papyrus stood taking Sans with him much to Sans’ surprise. He made a small noise of confusion before melting into Papyrus. The older of the two hummed lowly as he brought him upstairs. They both got dressed into pajamas before snuggling together and soon falling asleep. 

The next morning when Papyrus woke up, Sans was already gone but there was a note. 

“Papyrus, 

I made you some breakfast! It’s downstairs! We should go on a date! Make it official and all that! So tonight I’ll be home around 7 and we’ll go to a nice restaurant! Please dress nicely!

With lots of love

Sans xoxo”

Papyrus’ heart soured and the rest of the day Sans was all he could think about. His smile. His eyes. His adorable voice and body. His personality and the way it fit his own. How he was always there for him. Everything about him really. 

He tried on outfit after outfit before deciding on a nice button up shirt and slacks. He stared at himself in the mirror and smiled. A lot had changed in the past few weeks. His whole demeanor had changed. He used to clutch at himself like he needed to hide. Sometimes, he would devolve into that but a lot of times, he stood up straight. It was almost surprising that he liked what he saw in the mirror. Sans liked him and that helped a lot to be honest. It was easier to like himself when someone like Sans liked him. The outfit looked very nice on him actually. 

So he went back downstairs and watched some TV to pass the time. When Sans came home, he was already dressed nicely. A tucked in button up shirt that flattered him and a matching tie. He had on black slacks and nice shoes. Papyrus looked a little starstruck when he saw him. “Oh wow.. You look great.” 

Sans smiled and gave him a kiss. “So do you.” He pulled a single rose from behind his back and gave it to Papyrus. His face flushed and he took it sniffing it. 

“This is beautiful Sans.. Thank you..” 

“Anything for my date mate..” He kissed him once again before taking his hand. “Are you ready? I got reservations for 7:30.” 

“You really do think of everything, don’t you?” He looked down at him with a loving smile. The two held hands and got into the car. The drive was nice and calm. They talked and laughed with each other happy with each other’s companionship. 

The Melting Pot was a nice place and great for fondue. They were seated immediately and Papyrus was a little baffled by how expensive fondue could be. 

“Wow.. Are you sure? I mean this place is pretty expensive..” 

“Yeah I'm sure!” He reassured. “Besides, you deserve the best! And this place is really good. I promise you’ll like it.” 

He was definitely correct. Melted cheese on bread and a variety of vegetables turned out to be like heaven. The two barely talked because it was just so good. 

However, when they got to the main course and cooked their food, they had plenty of time to talk. About work, school, therapy. 

“Okay but if this place is so fancy, how come we have to cook our own meat?” 

“Cuz it’s fun!” 

“Yeah maybe for you Mr. Chef but I'm not a great cook.” 

“Well then I'll cook yours for you, silly!” He told him with a smile. 

The rest of the evening was very nice and romantic. When they got home, they were so full and giggly. Sans pulled his taller brother onto the couch kissing him gently. 

“I just want you to know.. That I’m so proud of you, Papyrus, and how far you’ve come. I’m so lucky to have you.” All of his affection and love were poured into those words as he looked into his eyes. 

“I’m proud of you too.. What you’ve been able to accomplish.. How you put up with me.. I love you Sans..” 

“I love you too, Papyrus.” 

A month flew by quickly. Papyrus got to see all of his friends again. He met up with Muffet and the two talked just like old times. They got together with Alphys and Undyne and played video games and board games. He got a job. Nothing too serious just stocking shelves at a grocery store, but it kept him busy enough so he didn’t fall back into any depressive stage. The two had moved houses feeling like the old house held too many memories they didn’t want to relive. Standing on their balcony, Papyrus was enjoying his daily cigarette. He’d cut back a lot which was good for him and greatly reassured Sans. Papyrus thought back to everything he had been through. How he had survived it all. There would be hardships ahead, but he would be able to handle them with his brother at his side. He put out his cigarette after he was finished and went in to go help Sans with dinner. 


End file.
